Draw Back Your Bow (Episode)
Draw Back Your Bow Synopsis AUSTIN BUTLER (“THE CARRIE DIARIES”) JOINS THE CAST AS CHASE; OLIVER DEALS WITH CARRIE CUTTER: Oliver (Stephen Amell) must stop an Arrow obsessed serial killer, Carrie Cutter (Guest Star Amy Gumenick), who is convinced that The Arrow is her one true love and will stop at nothing to get his attention. Unfortunately, her way of getting his attention is to kill people. Meanwhile, Ray (Brandon Routh) asks Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) to be his date for a work dinner with important clients. Thea (Willa Holland) auditions new DJs for Verdant and meets Chase (Austin Butler), a brash DJ with whom she immediately clashes. Rob Hardy Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Beth Schwartz. Summary During the previous year's siege of Starling city, Arrow, Diggle, and Felicity are heading to get the Mirakuru cure when the arrow spots two Mirakuru soldiers attacking a woman. The hero takes them out with an explosive arrow, gets back in the SUV, and drives away. The woman, Carrie Cutter, picks up the arrow and looks at it, intrigued. Quentin calls in Arrow to show him the corpse of Ted's murderous sidekick, Isaac Stanzler. The killer shot Isaac to death using arrows and then dressed him up in an arrow costumes. The arrows have a spade shaped head, and Arrow tells Quentin that he'll look into the killing. Five years earlier, Tatsu tells Oliver to do his own laundry. As they argue, Maseo comes in and says that Amanda has ordered him to the docks to investigate a lead on Li Kuan Hui, the Triad man connected to China White. He can't take Oliver because the "gaijin" would stand out. Felicity interrupts Ray as he's exercising on a salmon ladder without his shirts. She reminds him that he has a press conference in a few minutes, and Ray invites him to a dinner that he's having with a boring CEO, Mr. Gardner, to negotiate mineral rights. Gardner will be bringing his wife and Ray wants Felicity along to keep him from being bored. Felicity refuses but Ray shows her the expensive dress that he's bought her to wear. She admires it as Ray says that it'll be a purely platonic date, and finally accepts. At the lair, Oliver examines the arrowhead and figures that Isaac's killer isn't the person who murdered Sara. He says that he wants Felicity to do a workup on the arrowhead, just as the news comes on showing Felicity at Ray's side during his press conference. Ray announces that he's renaming Queen Consolidated to Palmer Technologies. Frustrated, Oliver starts pounding on the arrowhead and discovers that there's a note hidden inside with an address. Arrow and Diggle go to the apartment and find a shrine to Arrow. Arrow finds more of the arrows and realizes that the arrowhead is in the shape of a heart, not a spade. Carrie calls the apartment phone and when Arrow answers, tells him that she's going to fight for him... and kill for him. She promises that Isaac will be the first of many lawbreakers that she'll kill, and sends Arrow a photo of the man she's holding prisoner. Carrie warns her idol that the victim doesn't have long, and suggests that they punish him together. When Oliver and Diggle return to the lair, they find Roy reading an article on the police officer he killed when he was under the Mirakuru's influence. He admits that he feels like a fraud when he goes out to fight crime, but doesn't want to discuss it with Oliver. Felicity finally comes in and Roy goes upstairs to help Thea audition DJs. Going over the photo, Felicity confirms that the prisoner is Joe Gravano, a local mob boss, and starts decrypting the phone that Carrie used. Oliver demands that she give the case her full attention, but Felicity says that she's having a work dinner. She asks if it's okay and Oliver brusquely tells her to do what she wants. Nine hours after Maseo has left, Tatsu tries and fails to reach her husband on his phone. Oliver offers to go after him, but Tatsu insists on doing it herself. When it's she won't give up, Oliver asks if she can find a babysitter for her son. At Verdant, Thea auditions DJs and Chase strolls in and tells her that her search is over. She refuses to let him skip the line and Chase says that it's her loss and walks out. Felicity confirms that Carrie is the phone owner. Her background shows that she was the first woman SWAT team member in the SCPD. Oliver thinks that she looks familiar but can't place the face, and Felicity discovers that Carrie is in photos of various Arrow-related crime scenes. Studying the photo of Gravano, Felicity spots a bag of fertilizer in the background and they figure that Carrie is holding her prisoner in a greenhouse. Checking the city map, Felicity locates the one that is closest to Carrie's apartment. When Arrow and Arsenal arrive at the greenhouse, Sherwood Florist, they split up to search the place. Carrie easily subdues Arsenal and then answers his radio when Arrow calls. She tells the hero that they're more alike than he thinks, as Arrow searches and finds her standing next to Gravano, who is balanced on a chair with a wire around his neck leading to the rafters. Carrie warns Arrow that breaking the wire will set off the explosive, and says that she wants him for herself. He refuses and Carrie kicks the chair away and runs off. Arrow severs the line, then grabs the explosives and throws them into the air, shooting them safely so that they explode. Back at the lair, Roy takes his frustration out over being captured on an exercise pole. Oliver sends him home and Diggle, running a background check on Carrie, discovers that she quit the SCPD after she became obsessed with her partner and underwent a psych evaluation. Oliver is more concerned about where Felicity is, and Diggle figures that it's hard on Oliver being separated from her. Scowling, Oliver insists that he's fine and leaves to talk to Carrie's psychiatrist, Dr. Presnall. Later, Diggle goes to see Felicity at her office and warns that Oliver is twisted up over her relationship with Ray. She insists that there's nothing between the two of them, and points out that Oliver should be talking to her if he has concerns. Diggle agrees and leaves. Arrow breaks into Presnall's office and waits until she comes in. The psychiatrist explains that Carrie has attachment disorder: she attaches to someone who mirrors her emotional state and pushes everyone else away. Presnall advises Arrow to give Carrie the connection she craves to stop her, but warns that if he lies then Carrie will know it. As Arrow leaves, Presnall suggests that he could use a little therapy himself since he's running around dressed in a costume, but he ignores her. Oliver and Tatsu drive to the docks and wait at the warehouse that Maseo was investigating. Oliver reminds her of how Maseo said he was a gaijin even though they're both foreigners, and wonders why the couple left Japan. Tatsu merely says that they upset some very dangerous men. A Triad gang, China White's rivals, come out of the warehouse and Oliver moves in. However, one of thugs ambushes him and knocks him out. Felicity meets with Ray at his office to leave for the dinner. He offers her a diamond necklace that he's rented, and tells her that it's worth $10 million as Felicity lets him put it on her. Carrie goes to the flophouse of Kirby Bates, one of her former Cis. He's a hacker and has worked out a program to calculate Arrow's location based on how quickly he's reached crime scenes in the last six months. It indicates that Arrow is based somewhere around Verdant. Carrie thanks Kirby for his help, kisses him... and then stabs him in the chest, killing him. A short time later, Oliver returns to the lair and gets a call from Quentin. The police have found Kirby dead, with all of his computers smashed. Oliver says that they need Felicity there, but Diggle warns him that he's distracted and Felicity can't do anything there. Angry, Oliver says that he and Felicity decided to move on and he just wants her to be happy. Diggle doesn't believe him, pointing out that if he wanted Felicity to be happy then Oliver would be with her. Ignoring him, Oliver leaves for the flophouse to look for clues despite Diggle's advice. The Triad gangsters start beating Oliver, but Tatsu arrives and attacks them with her katana. She disposes of all of them except one, and forces him to tell them that the Triad killed three ARGUS agents a few hours ago. Ray and Felicity meet Gardner and his wife at the restaurant. As they sit down, Diggle sends a text to Felicity requesting help. At Verdant, Thea's new DJ is trying to get the crowd dancing without success. Meanwhile, Carrie comes in and looks around. Thea finally has enough and fires the DJ. As she tries to put on some music, Chase steps up and offers to help. They quickly negotiate a price and then Chase gets the people out dancing. Felicity returns to the table after calling Ray, and listens as Ray tries to convince Gardner to sell his mineral rights. She finally speaks up, saying that Ray isn't a business but a man that wants to make the world a better place. To do that, he needs Gardner's mine. After he consults with Felicity, Diggle calls Arrow and tells him that they've remote accessed Kirby's laptop and found a map with Verdant on it. Felicity also decrypted Carrie's phone number from the apartment phone, and Arrow has Diggle patch it through to him and then go upstairs to watch Thea. At the bar, Carrie orders a drink from Thea, but is interrupted when Arrow calls her. He invites her to meet him anywhere but Verdant. She agrees to a rendezvous at a special spot, but warns that if Arrow brings anyone with him then she'll return to Verdant and kill everyone there. After dinner, Felicity returns to the lair and Diggle updates her on what's going on. Arrow checks in and says that he's at the same subway stop where he rescued Carrie several months ago. Carrie confronts him and Arrow says that he talked to Presnall, but Carrie insists that the psychiatrist just wanted to "cure" her of love. She walks over to Arrow and reaches for his hood, but Arrow grabs her hand and says that he knows what it's like to want someone but unable to be with them. Diggle and Felicity listen in as Arrow truthfully tells Carrie that he can't be with her or anyone else. Furious, Carrie fires an arrow at Arrow, who dodges it and shoots the bow out of her hands. They fight and Arrow knocks her down onto the sidewalk, saying that it's over. However, they're on a grate just as Carrie planned--and she knocks the catch loose. They both fall onto the subway tracks below, and Carrie manages to handcuff Arrow to the tracks. As a train approaches, Carrie steps onto the tracks and says that if she can't have him then no one will... and they'll die forever. Arrow breaks his wrist, letting him free himself, and tackles Carrie so that the train misses them both. Infatuated, Carrie says that Arrow saving her proves that she was right all the time about their attraction. Later, Oliver is at the lair putting ice on his wrist. Diggle returns from ARGUS and says that Amanda has recruited Carrie as a member of the Suicide Squad. He then tells Oliver that Felicity heard what he said to Carrie about being alone, and tells his friend that she doesn't want to be alone. Tatsu and Oliver return to the apartment, and she wonders how she'll tell her son that Maseo is dead. They're surprised to discover Maseo inside with Akio. Tatsu hugs him and he explains that he couldn't return her calls because they were in lockdown at ARGUS after the Triads killed three agents. The happy couple call Akio over and Oliver leaves them to share their family time alone. Chase meets with Thea after Verdant closes and enjoys pointing out that he saved the club for her. Thea pays him and Chase startles her by giving her a kiss. He tells her to keep the money as his gift to her and says that he'll be back in a week. At Palmer Technology, Ray tells Felicity that thanks to her, Gardner is going to sell the mineral rights. He removes the diamond necklace and tells Felicity that she's different from anyone that he's ever met, and then kisses her. Surprised, Felicity hesitates and then kisses Ray back. Oliver arrives and sees them together, and walks away. A few seconds later, Ray pulls away and says that he wants to keep things platonic, and leaves. Back at the lair, Oliver smashes the equipment off of a table, furious. Roy comes out and they both admit that they're not doing well. Remembering Diggle's invitation earlier, Oliver takes Roy with him to Diggle's apartment. Diggle and Lyla assure them that they're welcome for dinner. Ray goes to his office and calculates the amount of white dwarf star material that he can acquire from Gardner's miles. He then brings up the schematics from the Queen technology server that Felicity decrypted and examines the plans for the A.T.O.M. exo-suit. A man is walking home when a killer, Digger Harkness, steps out of the shadows and says that the man has something he needs. He throws a sharp-edged boomerang at the man, and it swings around and hits him in the back. Looking over his handiwork, Digger says that their work always comes back to haunt them. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance (Credited Only) *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Credited Only) Recurring Cast Members *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Austin Butler as Chase Guest Stars *Nathan Mitchell as Isaac Stanzler *Jill Teed as Dr. Avery Pressnall *Daniel Boileau as Kirby Bates *Fred Henderson as Mr. Gardner *Wendy Abbott as Mrs. Gardner *Andy Yu as Survivor *David Jacox as Gravano *Andrew Chin as Man *Paul Chih Ping Cheng Thug *Joel Semande as DJ *John Specogna as Businessman Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006576/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Draw_Back_Your_Bow *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Draw_Back_Your_Bow Episode 07